


Shelter From the Cold

by reclone



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclone/pseuds/reclone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That morning, a sight had greeted Noiz when he swept his cheap, shuddering curtains aside. Snow covered the entirety of Midorijima. And so he'd decided Aoba could help him, only to arrive at an empty house and no sign of when he would be done working. And so, halfway through the month of December, Noiz was sat shivering outside of Aoba's house. Curled into an embarrassing ball adjacent to their front door, he was trying to decide whether he wanted to go back home and sit inside, despite having no heating in his house, or to wait for either of the Seragakis to get home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter From the Cold

It had been months since Aoba used Scrap on him. Now that he could _feel_ things he could only see before, it was an odd new world. Obviously, many precautions were taken by the rest of the group, such as him always having to have a monitor, of sorts, accompanying him if he weren't at home. While most of the group had been compliant to this rule, Koujaku and Mink hadn't been all too pleased with their situations, yet neither had he. While Koujaku's dislike for him was blatant, Mink just felt it was a waste of time and he should learn 'the hard way'.

And so, halfway through the month of December, Noiz was sat shivering outside of Aoba's house. Curled into an embarrassing ball adjacent to their front door, he was trying to decide whether he wanted to go back home and sit inside, despite having no heating in his house, or to wait for either of the Seragakis to get home.

That morning, a sight had greeted Noiz when he swept his cheap, shuddering curtains aside. Snow covered the entirety of Midorijima. He felt the cold and pulled on a jumper, but it wasn't enough. He'd never paid for heating, since he'd never _needed_ it, but he'd regretted that now that the temperature was subzero and he couldn't feel his toes. And so he'd decided Aoba could help him, only to arrive at an empty house and no sign of when either of them would be done working. His trousers were soaked and his boots were carrying small puddles of water in them.

As Noiz was ready to voice his annoyance in a call to Aoba on his coil, a figure dropped quickly in front of him. He heard the snow crunch and a small thud before a figure, clad all in white, rose from the ground. “Hello, Noiz!” he said, giving a small wave. The robot had given up on wearing that old lab coat a few months back when Aoba had offered to put it in a box in their house, for safekeeping.

Now, Clear stood above him in his white boots, white trousers and a knitted jumper he'd grown attached to since the start of the month which he had found in a second hand shop. The hem of it was laced with frills and, despite the holes in the sleeves, Clear hadn't worn much else. And yet, on his face, was a dark grey gas-mask, covering all his features. Noiz knew the only person Clear was confident enough with was Aoba, and that he felt watched whenever he took it off, but Noiz occasionally found himself wanting to set the fucking thing on fire. “I, uh. Noiz?” Noiz looked up at him with a nonchalant gaze before Clear wrapped his lime green scarf around the blonde's neck.

“You see, I thought 'ah, it's probably really cold for Noiz today' and I tried to find you, but you weren't at home, so I guessed you were probably here because, well, you don't really go to many other places.” He let out a light laugh before picking up a plant pot with a jellyfish painted on it and grabbed a key from underneath. “That's my plant!” said Clear, with childlike excitement.

Noiz stood cautiously. “Was that key there the whole time?” Clear nodded and opened the door, pulling Noiz inside quickly. The heat greeted him and he sighed in relief, pulling the door to a close behind his back. He watched the white haired robot walk to a closet and pull out numerous blankets. “So like, I get that you're here a lot and all that, but why'd Aoba trust _you_ with a key and not me?”

Clear paused in his tracks, trying to find an answer. He turned to Noiz and tilted his head, thinking for a few seconds. “Probably because I'm older than you!” He let out a light laugh, his voice muffled. Of course, the reason was just that Aoba didn't trust Noiz, period. But Clear didn't know that. Pushing Noiz into their living room, Clear sat on the floor and gestured for him to sit too before picking up the remote and switching their television on. A children's film was playing and Clear clasped his hands together before covering himself and the other boy in the blankets, creating a cocoon.

“A children's film?” Noiz smirked, a mocking tone in his voice.

Clear laughed sheepishly. “I guess it's too young for people your age?” he said, his shoulders unconsciously slouching. Noiz rolled his eyes and told him it was fine, they could watch it. After a while, they both became enveloped in the story and Clear once heard Noiz gasp next to him when the protagonist did something bad. By the end of the movie, Noiz's legs were resting on top of Clear's and there was no space between their shoulders anymore.

As the credits rolled and there was a silence, Clear sighed. Noiz raised an eyebrow slightly, before turning his body slightly towards Clear. With just a shift, the blankets moved position and suddenly he and Clear were in the dark. Noiz heard the other boy laugh awkwardly and start to say something about leaving. “Wait.” There was a pause and Clear stopped moving to look at Noiz in the dark. “You can take that off, you know. I don't bite.” _Well._

Clear opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't think of a reason not to take his mask off in the dark. With the slight clinks of metal clips unlocking, Noiz heard the difference between Clear's breathing when the mask was off. He was almost inaudible there; Noiz only knew he was still breathing because he could feel it tickling his face. The blonde reached out and his hand touched something. “Noiz, that's my eye.” Muttering apologies, he felt Clear's cold face underneath his now-warm palms. Resting his finger on the right side of Clear's chin, he softly ran his thumb over two bumps. Feeling movement, he knew Clear was smiling slightly. “Aoba says... he says my face is normal- I believe him, of course! It's just that... I'm so used to...”

“Hiding.” Noiz cut him off, sighing. The other boy nodded. After a short pause, Noiz spoke again.“I'm gonna pull the blanket off.”

Clear gave a short gasp. “Wait, Noi-”

Light flooded their eyes but while Noiz had to blink for a couple of seconds, Clear sat there in awe. And once Noiz' eyes focused, he reflected the same expression. Clear squirmed under his stare and started to worry, asking if his face really _was_ bad and if Aoba was just lying to make him feel better. “Yeah. I mean, no. I mean- _fuck._ ” Noiz pinched the bridge of his nose and whispered out a “Fucking _piss._ Shit.”How embarrassing. Clear's face was even better than the once he'd pieced together from Aoba's lazy descriptions.

“Noiz?” Clear reached forwards and pinched his cheeks, pulling them apart. Noiz made an angry grunt at this and Clear let go, a bright smile plastered onto his face. Noiz squinted at him.

After a few moments, a small smirk graced his face and he looked away, finally. “Sure, you're fine. Nothing special.” A blatant lie. He was leagues beyond normal.

Clear's laugh echoed through the room, even nicer than before. Somehow, without the barrier of his mask, Clear seemed closer. _Real._ As if before, he'd been there but Noiz never really knew _him._  It was hard to know what someone was thinking when you couldn't see their expression.“Thank goodness.” he breathed, white strands of hair falling into his face. Suddenly, his hands were gliding over Noiz' piercings. “It's... nice to see you. Face to face. I, well, I mean-” Clear's voice disintegrated into a mumble, as if he didn't want to stop explaining himself, and Noiz chuckled.

Leaning forwards until he could feel soft lips against his own chapped ones, Noiz kept eye contact with Clear the whole time. He watched as the robot's eyes widened and as he relaxed into closing his eyes, softly. Smoothly. Noiz pulled away. “It's nice to see you too.”

After a few seconds, the dreamlike, glazed look in Clear's eyes vanished and he looked confused. “N-Noiz?”

“It was just a greeting. That's normal, right?” Clear opened his mouth to say something, but Noiz let out a short laugh. “I'm all warmed up now. I'm gonna go home.”

Clear blinked, looking slightly hurt, but he brightened up. “I see!” There was a moment where Clear seemed unsure of what to say, for once, and he just froze his movement. “I'll see you soon!”

“Mm. Okay. Bye then.”

“Bye, Noiz!” Noiz got out the front door when he shut it and began walking home. He walked fast, faster than he'd ever walked without running, and even ignored Aoba when he passed him in the street. Aoba turned and shouted after him, but Noiz breezed past him. Noiz barely got inside his own house when he sat on the floor, groaning with Clear's voice echoing in his mind.

“ _Fuck._ ”

 


End file.
